ᎾᏟᏚ NᎬᎬᎠᎬᎠ
by Spacekats
Summary: ᏢᎡᎬᎢᎢY ᏚᎬᏞF ᎬXᏢᏞᎪNᎪᎢᎾᎡY (ᏟᏞᎾᏚᎬᎠ)
1. FᎾᎡᎷᎪᎢ ᎪNᎠ ᎡᏌᏞᎬᏚ

So I'm doing a collaboration with Highland Wolves and we need OCs for the story so here are rules:

.in all clans keep the personalities dull and almost emotionless

.we will except names like Bloodfur etc. Just keep them roguish no shimmerpelt etc.

.medicine cats are the lowest class here

.keep the colors realistic

.this is a dystopian AU so things are darker

OK the ranks are different here is what their functions are

Hunters: pretty self explanatory they hunt for prey

Fighters: These are the cats that fight in battles

Enforcer: These cats kill or punish any cat that defies or questions the leader

Queens and elders: This along with kits stay the same except are treated awfully for being weak

Apprentices: they are still trained by mentors but instead they are taught to kill not defend

Kits: treated a lot like the Queens for their frailty and inability to fight

Med-cat: they are the only class that is lower than kits they are mostly kept around to tease and hurt.

Form:

Name:

Gender:

Rank:

Appearance:

Personality:

Other:

Thunderclan:

Leader: Sharpstar: to be determined

Deputy: Dogtooth: TBD

Hunters:4-10

Fighters:2-10

Enforcers:5-10

Queens:1-3

Elders:2

Apprentices:2-4

Med-cat: 1

Riverclan:

Leader: Froststar:TBD

Deputy: Darkclaw:TBD

Hunters:4-10

Fighters:2-10

Enforcers:5-10

Queens:1-3

Elders:2

Apprentices:2-4

Med-cat: 1

Shadowclan:

Leader: Yellowstar

Deputy: Foxclaw

Hunters:4-10

Fighters:2-10

Enforcers:5-10

Queens:1-3

Elders:2

Apprentices:2-4

Med-cat: 1

Windclan: Graystar: TBD

Deputy: Nightstrike

Hunters:4-10

Fighters:2-10

Enforcers:5-10

Queens:1-3

Elders:2

Apprentices:2-4

Med-cat: 1


	2. Update

rules:

. **In all clans keep the personalities dull and depressing this is not you average warriors story any outbursts could kill a cat**

.we will except names like Bloodfur etc. Just keep them roguish no shimmerpelt etc.

.medicine cats are the lowest class here

.keep the colors realistic

.this is a dystopian AU so things are darker

OK the ranks are different here is what their functions are

Hunters: pretty self explanatory they hunt for prey

Fighters: These are the cats that fight in battles

Enforcer: These cats kill or punish any cat that defies or questions the leader

Queens and elders: This along with kits stay the same except are treated awfully for being weak

Apprentices: they are still trained by mentors but instead they are taught to kill not defend

Kits: treated a lot like the Queens for their frailty and inability to fight

Med-cat: they are the only class that is lower than kits they are mostly kept around to tease and hurt.

Form:

Name:

Gender:

Rank:

Appearance:

Personality:

Other:

Thunderclan:

Leader: Sharpstar: Ragged brown tom with ocean blue eyes and floofy tail

Deputy: Dogtooth: Russian blue tom **with** piercing blue eyes and surprisingly sharp teeth

Hunters:4-10

Fighters:2

Darkclaw: A black tabby tom with pale grey stripes and cold blue eyes. Has a bulky exterior and long claws.

Enforcers:5-10

Palefang: white tom with black ears, paws and chest

Queens:1-2

Rainwhisker: A silky furred, pale grey and white splotched she-cat with a plumy tail and rainy blue eyes; has wiry whiskers.

{kits: Stormkit, Cloudkit, Palekit}

Pebblekit: (do you have a queen or should I put her with one)

Elders:2

Apprentices:2-4

Med-cat: {closed}

.Seedtail: Cream tom with brown and ginger splotches; stubby tail, amber eyes

Riverclan:

Leader: Froststar: pure white she-cat with icy blue eyes

Deputy: Darktail: Dark gray tom with a black tail and amber eyes

Hunters:4-10

Fighters:2-10

Enforcers:5-10

Queens:1-3

Elders:2

Apprentices:2-4

Med-cat: 1

Shadowclan:

Leader: Yellowstar: pale ivory she-cat with gray stripes and dull yellow eyes

Deputy: Foxclaw: Russet furred tom with brown paws,tail,and stomach

Hunters:4-10

Fighters:2-10

Enforcers:6-10

Leopardtooth: Leopardtooth is a very large, bulky, strong tom. He has a dark, thick coat with black spots dotting his coat. He had a large, fluffy tail that sweeps the ground behind him. His large head is home to his ripped ears, medium-length muzzle and golden eyes. He has large paws and, not surprisingly, big claws. But his large teeth are what a cat first notices about him.

Queens:1-3

Elders:2

Apprentices:2-4

Med-cat: 1

Windclan:

Graystar: Silver tabby tom with white paws and muzzle and faded green eyes

Deputy: Nightstrike: pure black she-cat with silver eyes

Hunters:4-10

Fighters:2-10

Enforcers:5-10

Queens:1-3

Elders:2

Apprentices:2-4

Med-cat: 1


	3. IMPORTANT

Okay this is not a real update this is just to talk of a few things so here we go.

1\. Thunderclan will not be the main clan just thought I would tell you that.

2\. I will not tell you the main clan just that Thunderclan is the main antagonistic clan

3\. Like I said the personalities need to be dull and depressing I have gotten very few cats who meet the personality requirements (this is not to all of you)

4\. This will not be a happy story nor will it have a happy ending

Answer to reviews:

DNAcat: thanks for the suggestion for the kits and for offering for taking In Pebblekit.

Gustpetal: thanks for following the recommended personalities.

New update tomorrow see you all later.


	4. Update 2

rules:

.in all clans keep the personalities dull and almost emotionless (this isn't your average warrior story)

.we will except names like Bloodfur etc. Just keep them roguish no shimmerpelt etc.

.medicine cats are the lowest class here

.keep the colors realistic

.this is a dystopian AU so things are darker

OK the ranks are different here is what their functions are

Hunters: pretty self explanatory they hunt for prey

Fighters: These are the cats that fight in battles

Enforcer: These cats kill or punish any cat that defies or questions the leader

Queens and elders: This along with kits stay the same except are treated awfully for being weak

Apprentices: they are still trained by mentors but instead they are taught to kill not defend

Kits: treated a lot like the Queens for their frailty and inability to fight

Med-cat: they are the only class that is lower than kits they are mostly kept around to tease and hurt.

Form:

Name:

Gender:

Rank:

Appearance:

Personality:

Other:

Thunderclan:

Leader: Sharpstar: Ragged brown tom with ocean blue eyes and floofy tail

Deputy: Dogtooth: Russian blue tom with piercing blue eyes and surprisingly sharp teeth

Hunters:4-10

Fighters:2

Darkclaw: A black tabby tom with pale grey stripes and cold blue eyes. Has a bulky exterior and long claws.

Enforcers: 5-7

Palefang: white tom with black ears, paws and chest

Stoneheart: gray and white tom with yellow eyes

Owlscratch: pure white tom with piercing yellow eyes

Swifteagle: pale long haired tom with amber eyes

Queens:1

Rainwhisker: A silky furred, pale grey and white splotched she-cat with a plumy tail and rainy blue eyes; has wiry whiskers.

{kits: Stormkit, Cloudkit, Palekit. Adopted Pebblekit}

Obsidian: Black/Charcoal thick fur; yellow eyes; belly swollen with kits

Elders:2

Apprentices:2-4

Med-cat: {closed}

.Seedtail: Cream tom with brown and ginger splotches; stubby tail, amber eyes

Kits:

Stormkit: A bulky dark grey tom with a silver stripe on his back and mint green eyes.

Cloudkit: A white tom with a plumy tail and dark blue eyes. Luckily not deaf.

Palekit: A pale grey she-cat with pale silver splotches and wiry whiskers; has a slightly plumy tail; minty blue eyes.

Pebblekit: Gray with darker gray spots; Blue eyes, blind in one eye, small

Riverclan:

Leader: Froststar: pure white she-cat with icy blue eyes

Deputy: Darktail: Dark gray tom with a black tail and amber eyes

Hunters:4-9

Amberwing: Dull ginger she-cat with flat blue eyes. In a hunting trip, she encountered a piece of prey that fought back, with that she is scarred pretty badly on face but no defects. She is lean as a runner

Fighters:2-9

Shadeclaw: Black tabby with Amber eyes. He has a long scar running down his jaw, through the middle of his chest and ending near the end of his belly, lean but defined muscles

Enforcers:5-8

Moonfall: Silky black she-cat with silvery chest, tail tip and muzzle. She is considered one of the pretty ones but is you look the right way you can she has a fair amount of muscle with numerous scars that are hidden beneath her fur. Can only see well if her fur starts to bristle and raise. Glossy green eyes

Ashwing: Large, intimidating gray tom with black scruff which leads down to chest and back. Blue eyes. He is well muscled and has a criss crossing scar along his left flank.

Queens:1-2

Featherfrost: Long haired cream she-cat with random flecks of ginger. Icy blue eyes.

{kits: Dawnkit, Fadekit}

Elders:2

Apprentices:2-4

Med-cat: 1

Kits:

Dawnkit: Long furred cream tom with random brown streaks across body, rather lean.

Fadekit: Dark brown with cream paws and tail tip.

Shadowclan:

Leader: Yellowstar: pale ivory she-cat with gray stripes and dull yellow eyes

Deputy: Foxclaw: Russet furred tom with brown paws,tail,and stomach

Hunters:4-10

Fighters:2-10

Vixenblood: Well muscled deep ginger she cat with ash gray eyes.

Spearthroat: Broad shouldered brown tabby tom with amber eyes and long and sharp claws.

{Apprentice: Badgerpaw}

Enforcers:6-10

Leopardtooth: Leopardtooth is a very large, bulky, strong tom. He has a dark, thick coat with black spots dotting his coat. He had a large, fluffy tail that sweeps the ground behind him. His large head is home to his ripped ears, medium-length muzzle and golden eyes. He has large paws and, not surprisingly, big claws. But his large teeth are what a cat first notices about him.

Thornclaw: Broad shouldered dark brown(almost black)tom with dark amber eyes and extremely long and sharp claws.

Queens:1-3

Elders:2

Apprentices:2-3

Badgerpaw: Broad shouldered,well muscled,dark brown almost black tabby tom with a ginger forehead blaze and basically ginger badger like markings. Dangerous long and sharp claws and ash gray eyes.

Med-cat: 1

Kits:

Windclan:

Graystar: Silver tabby tom with white paws and muzzle and faded green eyes

Deputy: Nightstrike: pure black she-cat with silver eyes

Hunters:4-10

Raggedfur: Gray and brown mottled tom with green-brown hazel eyes.

Fighters:2-10

Thistlenose: Cream-colored tom with copper eyes. Has small scars speckled over his nose.

Dewwhisker: Gray she-cat with long, drooping whiskers and clouded green eyes

Enforcers:

Iceface: White she-cat with icy blue eyes

{Apprentice: Ferretpaw}

Larkstripe: Russet brown tabby with amber eyes.

Muddyfoot: Chubby white tom with brown paws and dull brown eyes.

Queens:1-3

Elders:2

Apprentices:2-3

Ferretpaw: Long furred warm brown she-cat with amber eyes

Med-cat: 1

Kits:

Sorry this was late and I haven't been able to sleep for five days straight sorry if I forgot anyone I'm gonna work on the Prolouge oh could we get some hunters we only have what one two at the most.

R.I.P

Space

The insomnia was too much


	5. Another update or whatever

rules:

.in all clans keep the personalities dull and almost emotionless (this isn't your average warrior story)

.we will except names like Bloodfur etc. Just keep them roguish no shimmerpelt etc.

.medicine cats are the lowest class here

.keep the colors realistic

.this is a dystopian AU so things are darker

OK the ranks are different here is what their functions are

Hunters: pretty self explanatory they hunt for prey

Fighters: These are the cats that fight in battles

Enforcer: These cats kill or punish any cat that defies or questions the leader

Queens and elders: This along with kits stay the same except are treated awfully for being weak

Apprentices: they are still trained by mentors but instead they are taught to kill not defend

Kits: treated a lot like the Queens for their frailty and inability to fight

Med-cat: they are the only class that is lower than kits they are mostly kept around to tease and hurt.

Form:

Name:

Gender:

Rank:

Appearance:

Personality:

Other:

Thunderclan:

Leader: Sharpstar: Ragged brown tom with ocean blue eyes and floofy tail

Deputy: Dogtooth: Russian blue tom with piercing blue eyes and surprisingly sharp teeth

Hunters: 4

Toadleap: Fawn and cream tortoiseshell tom with green eyes.

Mallownose: Stocky, cream-colored she-cat with amber eyes. She has a noticeably bright-pink nose with a red scar running across it.

Fighters: 1

Darkclaw: A black tabby tom with pale grey stripes and cold blue eyes. Has a bulky exterior and long claws.

Moonclaw (sorry had to move her): Green-blue eyes, silver fur with black splotches.

Enforcers: 5-7

Palefang: white tom with black ears, paws and chest

Stoneheart: gray and white tom with yellow eyes

Owlscratch: pure white tom with piercing yellow eyes

Swifteagle: pale long haired tom with amber eyes

Queens: {closed}

Rainwhisker: A silky furred, pale grey and white splotched she-cat with a plumy tail and rainy blue eyes; has wiry whiskers.

{kits: Stormkit, Cloudkit, Palekit. Adopted Pebblekit}

Obsidian: Black/Charcoal thick fur; yellow eyes; belly swollen with kits

Rippletooth: Silver-gray tabby she-cat with black tabby stripes and round, amber eyes

Elders:2

Apprentices:2-4

Med-cat: {closed}

.Seedtail: Cream tom with brown and ginger splotches; stubby tail, amber eyes

Kits:

Stormkit: A bulky dark grey tom with a silver stripe on his back and mint green eyes.

Cloudkit: A white tom with a plumy tail and dark blue eyes. Luckily not deaf.

Palekit: A pale grey she-cat with pale silver splotches and wiry whiskers; has a slightly plumy tail; minty blue eyes.

Pebblekit: Gray with darker gray spots; Blue eyes, blind in one eye, small

Riverclan:

Leader: Froststar: pure white she-cat with icy blue eyes

Deputy: Darktail: Dark gray tom with a black tail and amber eyes

Hunters: 4

Amberwing: Dull ginger she-cat with flat blue eyes. In a hunting trip, she encountered a piece of prey that fought back, with that she is scarred pretty badly on face but no defects. She is lean as a runner

Sootfall: Black-speckled white tom with orange eyes.

Lightstride: Gray she-cat with white paws, chest and muzzle, and blue eyes.

Fighters:2-9

Shadeclaw: Black tabby with Amber eyes. He has a long scar running down his jaw, through the middle of his chest and ending near the end of his belly, lean but defined muscles

Enforcers:5-7

Moonfall: Silky black she-cat with silvery chest, tail tip and muzzle. She is considered one of the pretty ones but is you look the right way you can she has a fair amount of muscle with numerous scars that are hidden beneath her fur. Can only see well if her fur starts to bristle and raise. Glossy green eyes

Ashwing: Large, intimidating gray tom with black scruff which leads down to chest and back. Blue eyes. He is well muscled and has a criss crossing scar along his left flank.

Cedarstripe: Red-brown tabby tom with green eyes, well muscled and powerfully built

Queens:1-2

Featherfrost: Long haired cream she-cat with random flecks of ginger. Icy blue eyes.

{kits: Dawnkit, Fadekit}

Finchfall: Pale brown tabby with white paws, chest and muzzle, blue eyes

(kits: Grasskit and Brookkit)

Elders:2

Apprentices:2-4

Med-cat: {closed}

Fallenleaf: Dusty brown she-cat with black rings around tail and legs. Covered in numerous scars along back, scruff and flanks

Kits:

Dawnkit: Long furred cream tom with random brown streaks across body, rather lean.

Fadekit: Dark brown with cream paws and tail tip.

Grasskit: Tawny-golden tabby with vivid green eyes

Brookkit: Undersized pale grey-brown tabby with white paws and faded blue eyes

Shadowclan:

Leader: Yellowstar: pale ivory she-cat with gray stripes and dull yellow eyes

Deputy: Foxclaw: Russet furred tom with brown paws,tail,and stomach

Hunters: 4

Sedgebelly: Small, brown tabby she-cat with pale yellow eyes.

Dappledbark: Gray, orange and white calico tom with amber eyes.

Fighters:2-10

Vixenblood: Well muscled deep ginger she cat with ash gray eyes.

Spearthroat: Broad shouldered brown tabby tom with amber eyes and long and sharp claws.

{Apprentice: Badgerpaw}

Enforcers:6-10

Leopardtooth: Leopardtooth is a very large, bulky, strong tom. He has a dark, thick coat with black spots dotting his coat. He had a large, fluffy tail that sweeps the ground behind him. His large head is home to his ripped ears, medium-length muzzle and golden eyes. He has large paws and, not surprisingly, big claws. But his large teeth are what a cat first notices about him.

Thornclaw: Broad shouldered dark brown(almost black)tom with dark amber eyes and extremely long and sharp claws.

Queens:1-3

Elders:2

Apprentices:2-3

Badgerpaw: Broad shouldered,well muscled,dark brown almost black tabby tom with a ginger forehead blaze and basically ginger badger like markings. Dangerous long and sharp claws and ash gray eyes.

Med-cat: {closed}

Riftpelt: Unkept, frail gray tom with a line down his back which makes a "rift"like pattern.

Kits:

Windclan:

Graystar: Silver tabby tom with white paws and muzzle and faded green eyes

Deputy: Nightstrike: pure black she-cat with silver eyes

Hunters:4-10

Raggedfur: Gray and brown mottled tom with green-brown hazel eyes.

Fighters:2-10

Thistlenose: Cream-colored tom with copper eyes. Has small scars speckled over his nose.

Dewwhisker: Gray she-cat with long, drooping whiskers and clouded green eyes

Enforcers:

Iceface: White she-cat with icy blue eyes

{Apprentice: Ferretpaw}

Larkstripe: Russet brown tabby with amber eyes.

Muddyfoot: Chubby white tom with brown paws and dull brown eyes.

Scorchfang: Ginger-and-white tabby she-cat with Hazel colored eyes

Queens:1-3

Elders:2

Apprentices:2-3

Ferretpaw: Long furred warm brown she-cat with amber eyes

Med-cat: 1

Kits:

 **I am soo tired anyway we still need more hunters sorry for not updating yesterday but It was memorial day here.**


	6. ᎢᎻᎬ NᎬᏔ ᏟᎾᎠᎬ

ᎢᎻᎬ NᎬᏔ ᏟᎾᎠᎬ:

. ᏆF Ꭺ QᏌᎬᎬN'Ꮪ ᏞᏆᎢᎢᎬᎡ ᏆᏚ ᎢᎾ ᎠᏆᎬ ᎢᎻᎪᎢ QᏌᎬᎬN ᏔᏆᏞᏞ ᏴᎬ ᏢᏌNᏆᏚᎻᎬᎠ ᏴY ᏚᎢᎪYᏆNᏩ Ꭺ QᏌᎬᎬN FᎾᎡᎬᏙᎬᎡ

. ᏆF Ꭺ ᏟᎪᎢ ᏆᏚ ᏌNᎪᏴᏞᎬ ᎢᎾ FᏆᏩᎻᎢ ᎢᎻᎬY ᏟᎪN ᏴᎬ ᎢᎡᎬᎪᎢᎬᎠ ᎻᎾᏔᎬᏙᎬᎡ ᎢᎻᎬ ᏚᏌᏢᎬᎡᏆᎾᎡ ᏚᎬᎬᏚ FᏆᎢ

. ᏞᎬᎪᎠᎬᎡ ᎬᎪᎢᏚ FᏆᎡᏚᎢ FᎾᏞᏞᎾᏔᎬᎠ ᏴY ᎬNFᎾᎡᏟᎬᎡᏚ, ᎢᎻᎬN FᏆᏩᎻᎢᎬᎡᏚ ᎪNᎠ ᎻᏌNᎢᎬᎡᏚ, ᎪNᎠ FᏆNᏆᏚᎻᎬᎠ ᏴY KᏆᎢᏚ,QᏌᎬᎬNᏚ,ᎬᏞᎠᎬᎡᏚ, ᎪNᎠ ᎷᎬᎠᏆᏟᏆNᎬ ᏟᎪᎢᏚ

. ᎪNY ᏟᎪᎢ ᏔᎻᎾ ᎠᎬFᏆᎬᏚ ᎢᎻᎬ ᏞᎬᎪᎠᎬᎡ ᏟᎪN ᏴᎬ ᏢᏌNᏆᏚᎻᎬᎠ ᏴY ᎠᎬᎪᎢᎻ

. ᏆF Ꭺ ᏟᎪᎢ ᎠᎾᎬᏚ NᎾᎢ FᏌᏞFᏆᏞᏞ ᎢᎻᎬᏆᎡ ᎠᏌᎢY ᎢᎻᎬY ᏔᏆᏞᏞ ᏴᎬ ᏆᏚᎾᏞᎪᎢᎬᎠ FᎡᎾᎷ ᎢᎻᎬ ᏟᏞᎪN FᎾᎡ Ꭺ ᎷᎾᎾN

. ᎪNY ᎠᏆᏚᎪᏴᏞᎬᎠ ᏟᎪᎢᏚ ᏚᎻᎪᏞᏞ ᏴᎬ KᏆᏞᏞᎬᎠ

. ᏆF Ꭺ ᏟᎪᎢ ᏆᏚ ᎢᎾ ᏚᎻᎾᏔ ᎪNY ᎻᎪᏢᏢᏆNᎬᏚᏚ ᎢᎻᎪᎢ ᏟᎪᎢ ᏚᎻᎪᏞᏞ ᏴᎬ ᏴᎬᎪᎢᎬN

. ᏆF ᎪNY ᏟᎪᎢ ᏚᎻᎾᏔᏚ ᎪNY ᏞᎾYᎪᏞᎢY ᎢᎾ ᏚᎢᎪᎡᏟᏞᎪN ᎢᎻᎬY ᏔᏆᏞᏞ ᏴᎬ ᏚᎢᎪᎡᏙᎬᎠ ᎢᎾ ᎠᎬᎪᎢᎻ

. ᎷᎬᎠᏆᏟᏆNᎬ ᏟᎪᎢᏚ ᎪᎡᎬ ᎪᏴᎾᎷᏆNᎪᎢᏆᎾNᏚ ᎢᎡᎬᎪᎢ ᎢᎻᎬᎷ ᏞᏆKᎬ ᏆᎢ

. ᎪNY ᏟᎪᎢ ᎢᎾ FᎪᏞᏞ ᏆN ᏞᎾᏙᎬ ᏔᏆᎢᎻ Ꭺ ᏟᎪᎢ ᎾF ᎪNᎾᎢᎻᎬᎡ ᏟᏞᎪN ᏚᎻᎪᏞᏞ ᏴᎬ ᏴᎪNᏆᏚᎻᎬᎠ

. ᎬNFᎾᎡᏟᎬᎡᏚ ᎪᎡᎬ ᎢᎾ ᏴᎬ ᎾᏴᏚᎬᎡᏙᎪNᎢ ᎪᎢ ᎪᏞᏞ ᎢᏆᎷᎬᏚ


	7. Chapter 7

OK just thought I would clear this up, the story is still going to happen but, my depression has relapsed and I'm unmotivated so yeah..

Also I would like to thank you all for the OC entries sorry for not posting any sooner.


End file.
